Jagged Mind 2 : Revenge and Family
by Sunpath
Summary: Anne might have recovered from the beach, but not all is well. When Erik recruits a strange mutant, he might get more than he expected when he finds out about her mission for revenge. *Hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

Yep, I am back and with a new story. Over the last month I planned on completing the entire story so I could update often. In reality I only got two chapters done. So updates won't be as often, but I assure you I will finish the story. Also, if you didn't read the first Jagged Mind, then this story will make no sense. And this is NOT a Charles/Erik for anyone who hasn't read my first Jagged Mind. There are some changes from the last story -

1. Chapters will have a different POV, all first person.  
>2. There will be more swearing, but it depends on the character.<br>3. More OC's, but only three are important.

So enjoy the story and excuse me for the very horrible title. I couldn't think of anything better.

* * *

><p>1953<p>

"Violet Smith! Get back here this instance!" A delicate voice called out to her daughter. The voice who called out belonged to a tall woman, who had blond hair in ringlets falling down over her shoulder, bright blue eyes and sun-kissed flawless skin. Coupled with bright pink lipstick and the perfect amount of make-up made up Silvia Smith.

In truth, the woman looked quite out of place at the zoo. Such elegance surrounded by the animal kingdom. She caught the eye of many a pedestrian, who stopped to look and gape. But you could tell she was not especially happy to be here, a look of disgust spread across her face every time she heard an animal's wild call.

She had three young girls with her.

The already mentioned Violet was the oldest, being thirteen, was always getting away from her mother. She had straight brunette hair that her mother had tied up with a blue ribbon and eyes so deep a blue they looked purple, which gave her the name of Violet.

Another girl clung on to her mother's expensive yellow sundress. She was only ten and named Audrey. The girl seemed to be an exact carbon copy of her mother, but her blond hair seemed to be brighter and was not as curly as her mother's. She was scared to be at the zoo, only coming along because of her sister and best friend.

That best friend was a little bony girl named Anne Iron, the name given to her by her grandmother.

Little Anne was also ten, and looked out of place with the Smith family. Scraggly black hair that refused to stay in one place, looked like she has never had a good meal in her life, and light brown eyes that Silvia Smith had dubbed 'honey eyes' because of the colour.

Anne was only here because her father thought it would be good for her to get out of the house, she had developed something her father jokingly called a 'Dungeon Tan' . Her mother could care less, she was too absorbed in her work to care about her only daughter. Even though Anne's mother would never admit it, she never wanted children and saw Anne as a nuisance and nothing more.

It wasn't that Silvia Smith did not like Anne, in truth she enjoyed the little girl and would have adopted her in a heartbeat if she had the chance, but more simply the place they were in. Silvia Smith was more for staying inside and away from the animals and nature. But at Anne's suggestion and Violet's unusually powerful influence, she took the girls here so they could have a nice Sunday outing.

"Alright Mother," The annoyed Violet sighed, returning to her mother's side with a rather defeated look on her face. "But I still do not see why I have to stay here with you, Audrey, and Anne. I am a twelve year old, I should be able to wander farther from your side."

Violet was always a smart girl, too smart for her own good according to her mother and father.

"Because of your attitude dear. Can't have you upsetting the nice people who work here and destroying the family name," Silvia cautioned. "If you upset the workers, they might decide to toss you in with the tigers."

The last line made Audrey giggle, but made Anne rather upset.

Anne was upset because she quite liked the tigers and strongly believed that they weren't man-eaters like Silvia Smith had suggested to them. "Which animal are we going to see next Mrs. Smith?" She asked.

"Well Anne, we have seen the lions, hawks, that rather funny looking harpy eagle, the wolves, and the tigers. The exhibit after the tigers is the Kodiak bear. I was told that she recently had two cubs." This caused Anne to brighten up. She loved animals, especially bears.

The three girls rushed Silvia Smith, eager to see the young Kodiak cubs. A sizable crowd had already gathered around the circular habitat, which contained the mother bear named Sidra by the zoo-keepers, and her two cubs Tak and Ryu .

The three girls frowned because they could not see the bears because of their height. "I am sorry girls, but we can always come back later when they are leaving." Silvia Smith told them. She could tell they were upset.

Anne and Audrey were content with the suggestion, but Violet was an impatient girl.

"No Mother." She said angrily, making her voice as deep and dark as it could get.

"Really Violet, we won't be able to see them right now." Silvia Smith insisted. She wrapped a hand around her daughter's wrist and gently pulled the young girl toward her.

But Violet being Violet resisted, she managed her wrist from her mother's grip and turned toward the astonished Silvia Smith. She looked her mother right in the eyes while she placed a hand on her mother's arm. Her eyes darkened to a point where any happy colour vanished and was replaced by the angriest purple-black Silvia Smith had ever seen.

Anne did not notice that Silvia's blue eyes had deepened, taking on the exact same shade of her daughter s.

"Yes, we will stay here until they leave." She said flatly, no emotion in her voice. The look in Violet s eyes seemed to spark up and she regained her happy demeanor. Silvia shook her head, she seemed to be rather confused.

"Mother?" Audrey asked cautiously. She had seen what had transpired between her older sister and mother.

"Audrey, Anne, we are going to wait here until the crowd thins so we can see the Kodiak bear."

It took nearly an hour before they managed to get to the front of the crowd.

Anne eagerly scanned the enclosure, immediately spotting the mother bear.

"There she is!" Audrey cried out, pointing in the same direction.

Violet let out a sigh of triumph for having finally reached her goal and gazed happily at the mother bear.

Anne felt something stir inside of her. It had happened with every animal they had seen today. From the horse and house-cat to the lioness and bear, it did not matter. If she saw it and it was an animal, the same thing happened.  
>A feeling of warmth and power seemed to surge within her thin body. It was like lightning coursing through every nerve and bone inside of her. After it was over she felt as if she was just punched in the gut. She shaked as if it was the middle of winter and she just fell through a frozen pond into the ice water. Her lungs pained her and breathing was a thing she couldn't handle right now.<p>

The others took no notice to Anne as she struggled to get her breathing back under control. They were too wrapped up in the awe of the moment.

For the umpteenth time that day, Anne wondered what was going on. Never before had this happened, but for some reason it seemed only natural. Like this was supposed to happen, but Anne noticed that neither Audrey or Violet was affected.

"What's wrong with me?" She whispered to herself.

After ten minutes had passed, Silvia Smith decided it was time to move on.

"Come now girls, we can look at one more animal before we leave. And I hear that the zoo has just opened up an otter habitat."


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, sorry for the time between updates, I've just been busy lately. And I also recieved a message asking where I got Anne's name from.  
>Actually, Anne's first name was Millicent. That was when this was still a OCxNightcrawler story. Yes, I had planned on making this a OCxNightcrawler story. But then I saw X-Men First Class and this story became a OCxMagneto story. And then a OCxCharles story. And I changed the name to Anne because one of my friends said Millicent sounded weird. And I changed it to Anne because I googled "popular names" and Anne came up.<p>

So that's the story of how Anne got her name. Interesting, I know. And thank's to that one reviewer, I appreciated that. I knew coming into the sequal I wouldn't get as many reviews, but only getting one did not help my will to write.

* * *

><p>"I think it would be safer for you to re-consider." I hiss to the most annoying bouncer in the universe. He absolutely refuses to let me into the night club. I had to get in, I have been following someone who has information I need. Information about a murderer.<p>

If need be I would use the strange ability I was born with to get into the night club.

The music was already giving me a headache, and I haven't even entered the damn club. The distinct smell of smoke drifted to my nostrils. Besides cigar smoke, this place smelled of sweat and desperation. Absolutely disgusting.

The bouncer was obviously drunk. He was clinging on to the railing like a drowning cat and his words were so slurred they were practically gibberish. I was not in the mood for this.

"Well little lady, the owners said to not let one more person into the club. So I ain't gonna let ya in."

He lurched forward, nearly taking a face-plant into the cement sidewalk. It surprised me that even in this state, he was still thinking clearly enough to remember his orders.

So it was time to use my powers.

I moved my hand to the exposed skin on his neck. I grimaced at his sudden smile and that his neck was coated with sweat. I allowed a little part of myself to flow up my arm, through my hand, and into his mind. I was in just long enough to implant one sentence.

_You will let me in._

I quickly withdrew my hand, wiping it clean of sweat, and smiled as the bouncer moved out of the way and opened up the door for me.

"Thank-you." I muttered as I passed the bouncer and entered the night club.

I made my way over to the crowded bar, shoving a very tipsy woman out of the way and ignoring her drunken complaints against me. I immediately began to scan the room for my target. I had been following him for the entire night. A few clubs ago I over-heard him mutter something to a tall blond woman. "I think her name was Audrey. Human, so I actually side with her." His companion left a few minutes after that. I figured they were club hoppers and she was tired of having to deal with drunk men fawning over her.

It took no time at all to spot him.

By his looks I figured he was Latino. When he did speak it was with an accent. If I was a normal human I figured I might have been attracted him. He did not look half bad, but I had more important things to do then care about looks. Like figure out what he knew about my murder.

He was gazing around the room, completely oblivious to the blond bimbo that was using him to steady her own drunken self. I was probably the only one here who had not even touched a drink for the entire night. I preferred to have a clear head.

I was determined to not let him slip away again. I was tired of the clubs and the music. And all the drunk people that came with them.

So I began to make my way over to him, shoving and pushing through the throng of clubbers before I was close enough to him. He did not notice me for he was rather focused on a fight that was beginning to spark between a waitress and drunken man.

Like the blond bimbo before, I accidentally tripped into him. Luckily the palm of my hand found bare skin and I was able to use my powers on him. I gripped his wrist and he looked at me dead on in the eyes. I watched as his brown eyes were slowly overtaken by my own deep blue.

_Obey me._

I was in complete control.

Still with a tight hold on his wrist, I turned around and led him through the chaos of the club and out into the street. Luckily this certain club was surrounded by an intricate maze of alleys. I led him down one of them and knew everything I had done tonight was about to pay off.

"You will do what I say. Answer all of my questions truthfully. Once I am done, you will remember what I tell you to remember, nothing else."

He gave a slight nod in answer to my orders.

"Your name?"

"Janos Quested. But I am Riptide."

So he had a nickname too.

"And I am called Weaver, Riptide." I felt obligated to at least tell him my own nickname.

"You spoke of an Audrey earlier. Tell me everything you know of her." This might take awhile.

"I was told she was a human that was killed little over two years ago." He paused, which annoyed me.

"And?"

"And she was killed by a fellow mutant. An Anne who was shot about two months ago. I am not sure if she is still alive, but I know she lives with a Charles Xavier."

It was Anne.

Anne had been the murderer all along.

The one that stole my sister from me, the one I have been hunting for two and a half years, the one that I must destroy.

I always had my suspicions. After all, Anne was the last person Audrey was seen with. But I never figured out she was also a mutant. What a coincidence though, three mutants in one place and we all know each other. How strange.

But before I could have closure, I had to make sure she was dead. People can survive bullet wounds, she could still be alive. And the next step to find out if she was dead or alive was to track down this Xavier person.

"Are you a mutant?"

He nods and brings his hand forward. He begins a small circling motion and a miniature tornado springs up in his hand before quickly disappearing.

"Do you know of any other mutants?"

I figured he must know at least one other mutant.

Once again he nodded. "It would be easier for you to look yourself." Right. I do not know why I have been asking these questions when I have full access to his memories. But that would require time. Luckily I had the rest of the night.

I ran my hand up from his wrist to his temple, concentrating on his memories and past.

In a few moments I was able to gather everything he knew about Anne and anything else that I could use. And it helped me decide what I was going to do next. Which was to join the all mutant group Riptide was in and use them to help me. They seemed extremely weak-minded, poor will-power. Or that was the feeling I got from Riptide's memories.

And I knew exactly how to join.

Coming back to their little hide-out with Riptide in tow would seem a little rude and quite awkward. But having them come to me would make it look like I was being recruited to their cause. And it would be on my turf.

That turf being a club where I convinced (Or should I say threatened with death?) the owner to let me stay. And where all the bouncers and employees are under my control. They would die for me and not even care. Mainly because I never gave them the choice to care.

Funny, how much I hate clubs and I live in one.

"Riptide, you will go back to the club and continue on with your night. The only memory you will have of me is a rumor. That rumor being you heard another mutant who supports your cause lives in the Naktis club by the docks. And who is interested in joining up. But be mindful, Janos, when the time comes, and I promise you it will come, I will call for your service again. And you will answer me with full loyalty. You will have no other choice."

And with that last note, I withdrew from his mind and watched as his eye colour slowly returned to normal.

Before he could regain full use of his own mind and have the chance of seeing me, I quickly made my way out of the alley and back to the Naktis club.

Everyone who worked at the Naktis club was under my control. Best part is that they did not even know it. I quickly made my way up to the second floor, which is where the private rooms were.

You can pretty much guess what happens in those rooms.  
>The last one on the right was the one I called home, mainly because it was the only one that had a shower.<p>

Before I could shut the world out and sleep, I was stopped by one of the night guards here. Her name was Andria, and she always insisted on being called a night guard instead of bouncer. She was the only one here who knew I was a mutant, but I did not want to risk anything so I still had her under my control.

"Ma'am, there was a strange woman awhile back. I believe she noticed your presence in one of the worker's mind. From what I noticed, she was able to see the eyes for a second. She left before I could do anything." She told me in her thick texan drawl.

Interesting, someone was able to tell I had control. You see, in those that I have control over, their eye colour changes to that of my own. Everyone having my signature deep blue eye colour who surely not be good. So I was able to figure out a way where I still controlled them, but where they could have their own eye colours. It took more concentration and used more of my power, but it worked.

"Andria, if she comes back with company, let them come and find me. Do _not_ stop them." I ordered. She nodded and headed back downstairs.

I made my way into my room and shut the door, effectively blocking a fair amount of the noise coming up from downstairs.

It was time to sleep, tomorrow would be a busy day. The mutants Riptide lived with would surely find me some time tomorrow night, and I had to be prepared.

_I'm ready Magneto. Come and find me._


	3. Chapter 3

Well, time for another chapter update. I liked how I got more reviews last chapter when I hinted that I would update faster if I had more reviews. It felt like I was withholding sex to get what I want, but I'm just withholding chapters to get what I want. Which is reviews. Also I'm kind of pissed because pottermore's being a b*tch. Also we won't see anymore of Moira. I liked her in the comics but in the movie she was kind of a b*tch. I might mention her, but nothing more than that.

Well enough of me complaining, enjoy the chapter! Also in case you were wondering, the POV is Charles.

* * *

><p>It was a rather dull morning in the Xavier mansion.<p>

No one else was awake yet. Not that I didn't mind the quiet, I actually savored it when my home was like this. The only thoughts were the ones in dreams, and if it wasn't a nightmare, they were always soft and quiet. It was one of the few times in the day I could just concentrate on the simple things and not the problems of the people I lived with.

The thing that held my attention this morning was the slow and relaxed breathing of the lovely woman I shared the night with.

Anne was using the my arm as a pillow, which left me immobile until she woke up. Which given her normal sleeping pattern should be in about thirty minutes. So until then I planned on just watching her, studying her. Even though I had lived with her for about two months, she still managed to surprise me.

Like when we were figuring out her past. Finding out interesting facts that were lost, like how her middle name is Blythe. It was a wonderful distraction from the loss of Erik and Raven. Anne had really stepped up to try and fill the massive hole that my best friend and adopted sister had left. But no matter how hard she tried, no matter what she did, it wasn't enough to fill the void. She had enough problems though. Dealing with the injury and what I believed to be some remnants of Audrey left in her mind was enough for her to handle. And trying to fill the positions of Erik and Raven was just too much.

I suppose it didn't help Anne that I was trying to start up a school, which really takes far more paperwork then one would think. It also didn't help that I was always trying to help her. She didn't want to burden anyone else with her problems. But I liked to help people, I often came off as extremely selfless to others.

I watched as Anne's sleeping hand moved to rest over her chest. More specifically on the spot where the bullet had landed. I remember how Sean had said something about this a couple days after she was healthy enough to leave the hospital. The first thing he said to Anne once she returned to the mansion was a description of what happened, but of course in his own words. It was like second hand smoking. . . But with a bullet.

Sean and Anne were more like brother and sister then anything. When Sean wasn't off with Alex disturbing Hank, he was either alone or near Anne. The brother-sister rivalry was evident. I liked to think of it as the same relationship Raven and I had, but of course under different circumstances.

I could tell that Anne did not get along with Alex. But nobody can get along with everybody, and if she was to dislike anyone here than it would obviously be Alex. Sure they have things in common, but their personalities are a constant barrier. I have tried to get them to become friends, but every conversation they have ends up in an argument, so I just try to make sure someone else is in the room to diffuse the situation.

Which reminds me of a quite interesting situation I had to deal with a few weeks ago. After Anne had started to train again, we found out she now gained the form of a Tennessee Walking Horse. I have yet to figure out why it was that certain breed, but Anne told me to let it be and not question it. But, much to Sean's disappointment, she refuses to allow any of us to have a ride. But Sean being Sean refused to take no for an answer, which needless to say, made for an interesting week.

But I was thankful for all these distractions, they kept my mind off of Erik and Raven. But I still had done things to not remember them, to try and forget the pain of losing them. For example, I now slept with Anne in her room instead of my own. I had often invited Erik up to my room to play chess or to have a drink, and now I could barely look at the damn place because of all the memories.

Even thinking about them makes me feel numbness. The kind of numbness that could happen when you lose your best friend and your only sister, even if she wasn't related to you by blood. And the near loss of the woman I loved almost shattered me. If I had lost the three people I cared the most for in one day, I would have surely lost myself too.

But Hank was able to help her until we finally got to a nearby hospital, where we all waited. That was agonizing, knowing you couldn't do a thing for someone you treasured. I actually can't remember exactly how long we were at the hospital, more than a week I am sure. Most of that was recovery and tracking everyone down who had even seen Hank ( Who was still blue and furry mind you) to wipe their memories. Moira had left because of her job, and I sent Hank, Alex, and Sean back to the mansion after the doctors had deemed Anne healthy enough to be allowed visitors.

The rest was simply Anne and I together in the hospital, her recovering from the wound and I recovering from the loss of Raven and Erik.

I noticed that Anne was beginning to wake up. I might as well speed up the process.

I carefully leaned over and using my free arm, I slipped my hand underneath the blanket and began to trace incoherent patterns on her soft chest but avoiding the wound were she was shot.

Anne hated it when I touched her wound, or for that matter any scar she gained from the incident in general.

"Morning." I heard her sleep ladened voice and glanced towards her face. She still looked half-asleep though. She lifted her head and I moved my arm out from underneath, using the opportunity to complete move on top of Anne.

"Morning to you too." I replied and gave her a gentle but firm kiss. I would have liked to take it further, but knew that Anne wouldn't appreciate it. She had told me time and again that I couldn t just turn a normal situation into a sexual situation. I didn't mind her rule, but it could be annoying at times. So I (reluctantly) ended the kiss and moved off of Anne to stretch out beside her.

"Pity that Hank needs me today for Cerebro." Hank had finished re-building it yesterday and today was the day I was going to use it. To find more mutants and help them.

Today was going to be a good day.


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah, I know these updates are really far apart, but I'm really busy (Anyone I know in RL - "Bulls*** you were on tumblr and having marathons of Supernatural!") and I'm having writers block. Reviewers, I need some help here. Any suggestions? Things you want to see? Constructive criticism? Anything?

Anyway, time for insane Violet. Seriously though, I think she's _really _messed up. Like Azula in the last episode of Avatar : The Last Airbender messed up.

* * *

><p>Okay, I knew from Riptide's memories that Magneto wore a cape and really dorky helmet, but seeing it in real life was just too much.<p>

He had come not long after the club had closed, but I made sure that anyone who was employed here was still here so it was still relatively full. It was a rather large club, so it had many employees.

I was surprised that he didn t bring that woman who was here last night or Riptide, but it would make it easier in case this situation got a little out of hand. I was five foot and four inches and the only thing I did in school was track, so in a fight I am pretty much useless. But if need be I could use all the employees here as human shields. I actually kind of hoped for that. I haven't been near spilled blood in a long time. I always found it quite thrilling being alive while others bleed to death. Funny too.

Still, he looked so ridiculous.

I did everything in my power to not laugh, but I still kept a slight smirk on my face which clearly annoyed him.

He must have only been in his late twenties, which meant that he must have only held about nine years on me. Which also meant that he didn t deserve any of my respect. But I do have to admit, he was the best damn looking man I have ever seen to this day. When I eventually had no more use for him, when I eventually murdered Anne and got my sweet revenge, I could see myself hooking up with him. Be it by natural causes or with a little help from my powers, it would happen one way or another.

"Every mutant I lead has a unique name, Weaver. I trust that you already have one." He sounded like a pompous arse. Damn I couldn't wait to take control. And unique name? It's just a nickname, nothing more and nothing less.

"My nickname Magneto," I muttered a wee bit angrily, "Is Weaver. Actual name is Violet Smith. "It might have been a trick of the light, but I could have sworn I saw him twitch angrily when I mentioned my actual name.

I could tell he was not amused by my comment. "Understand that I am here because I believe that you are a mutant who believes that humanity seeks to destroy our species. I need to know if you are with us or against us." Straight forward and to the punch. I like his offer. Now only to find a way to convince him that I actually believed this insanity.

"I have good information that says a human killed a very dear family member of mine," Not that far from the truth, so it was only half a lie really. "Like what happened to you."

I could tell that I struck a nerve with that last comment. I knew that something had happened to one of his family members. If only Riptide knew more about Magneto's past, it would have been most useful in this situation.

He moved a couple inches closer before he whispered angrily, "How do you know?"

"Your fancy helmet might be able to protect you against telepaths, but the eyes are the window to the soul. And Riptide knew a fair amount." I said looking him dead on in his handsome eyes. We were only inches apart, and the tension could have suffocated someone. His face was contorted in anger, which meant that I was in charge of the conversation now. Good, I liked being in charge.

"What exactly can you do?"

He must have decided to drop our previous topic. He refused eye contact, which must mean he was uncomfortable with this situation. He must regret coming here.

"I can order people to do my will if I touch their skin, see their lives, know what they know. Stay in their mind and body even when I'm away from them, control them." With a quick glance around the room I added. Everyone here is under my control.

"How do you feel about killing?" Strange question, but I had the perfect answer.

"Why kill when you can get them to commit suicide?" I replied with a smile. I turned my head to the bartender who was only a few feet away. I knew he carried a gun. For example, that man right over there has every reason to live. Wife, three children. Perfect life too. He has absolutely no reason to kill himself with that gun he carries to work every single day. I was going to enjoy this. Raising my voice, I called out to him using his name, which so happened to be Jim.

"Your point?" He was bothered by this. But I could tell he was eager to see what I would do.

"My point is that I can kill him and the only connection he would have to me is that we work together. Now Jim, please take out your gun and shoot yourself in the head."

I didn't even glance in his direction when I heard the gun fire.

How useful my power is, I never have to get my hands dirty. Which reminded me of my plan that involved all the other employees here. I had ordered them to completely forget my existence along with who ever came to visit me today. That would happen in about thirty minutes, which meant Magneto and I should probably be leaving.

I swore I saw a ghost of a smile cross his face when he casually turned to the now deceased Jim. "And why should I trust you? How would I know you wouldn't do anything to me using your powers?"

"I don't have anything to gain if I use my powers against you. I have nothing going for me right now. Really to some people, I should only be grateful to you. I've lived in this shit city for years and now someone comes out of the blue with a wonderful offer, I would be stupid to do anything against them. In fact, it would be stupid for anyone to do anything against the man who killed Shaw."

From Riptide's memories, Shaw was a very fearsome mutant. That is until he got a coin sent through his brain. A hilarious death though in my humble opinion.

"Any more questions?" In truth I was getting quite tired of this. Hell, I was plenty ready to just leave and meet the rest of Magneto's ragtag group of mutants. And actually meet them. Riptide wasn't exactly good on finding things out about people. From what I gathered, he much preferred to let who ever led him do the talking.

"More of an order really," He said putting out a gloved (Damn it, my powers work only through skin contact) hand for me. Had to be a gentleman even when giving out an order I suppose. "We're leaving for a place in Washington. Now." Interesting, I haven't been to my birth state since I was eighteen. Got my license and got the hell out of there. After all, it was the state where my dear sister was murdered.

I took his hand and the pair of us left for a waiting Azazel outside.

We were in Olympia before I even had the chance to blink.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I am really super sorry for not updating my story. And having such a short chapter. But I completely forgot where I was going with this story, but I know that one day I will finish it. One day. But don't expect me to start updating again, maybe in another month you guys will get another chapter. I'm so sorry, feel free to mentally stab the stupid author. Also, I'm assuming no one here has watched Twin Peaks. Sadly.

* * *

><p>"How many times do I have to tell you Jean? You can't sell anywhere near my library! Scram you bugger!" I shout angrily.<p>

It must have been at least the hundredth time. I know I used to allow him to sell near my library a couple months ago but that all changed when child services dropped off an eleven year old kid. Who just so happened to be my cousin and it also so happened that I was the only family member able to take care of him. It was the worst week of my life.

"We used to be friends Mason, I even used to sell to you. That kid messed ya up somethin' bad man. 'Cause you're such an ass now, even the donkeys are jealous." Came his reply. His voice was sickly after years of smoking and drugs. Looked like a leper something awful. But the little wretch knew I was serious and got out of my sight fast.

Jean could really be annoying sometimes.

But that was a low blow. True, I stopped drinking after Micah came. And I'm clean now. Which meant that Jean was really pissed off because he lost a customer and a place to sell. But screw Jean! I had Micah now, and Micah had me. The kid was so distant though, kind of really creepy. Plus I was advised by the child services people ( Who to put it lightly scared the hell out of me) to not send him to school. Which meant that a private tutor hired by the state came four days a week.

Micah barely responded to anyone besides me. Even though I've only known him for less than a year the kid talks to me. He doesn't talk to anyone else.

He tells me things that are very hard to understand.

Yeah, I inherited a library from my grandmother, but that did not mean that I actually enjoy reading the books here. I only stay here for the peace and quiet, nothing more. This is a quiet town, but in the case of Jean, it also has a very seedy underbelly.

Micah tells me of his dreams sometimes. He's an imaginitive one. If it were anyone else, I would tell them to shut the hell up and leave but I humor Micah. He always dreams of his parents. They were together, and not arguing for once. I only visited them maybe once, and that was the damn truth. Always arguing. My aunt and uncle were far from a match made in heaven. Which is funny because Micah also says they were with a blond girl who he thought was an angel. He sees the angel girl a lot apparently.

Micah also says the angel girl talks to him, but he can never remember what she says.

There I go thinking it couldn't get any stranger, but I have learned to either just take things as they come or to simply not give a damn. I usually choose the latter of the two.

Besides, things can't get much stranger anyway. After all, I'm just a single twenty-five year-old guy who runs a library and used (Remember, I'm clean now?) drugs for awhile. Then I'm handed the responsibility of a single parent with a mentally disturbed child. Like some shit movie plot.

"Is Uncle Jean coming back?" I turn around to see the innocent face of Micah standing behind me.

"How many times have I told you to not call him Uncle Jean?"I go up to him and lift the rather short child up to rest on my hip before carrying him inside. Even though he's eleven, he looks like he is only seven or a tall six year old. His doctor says he's just a late bloomer and he'll grow eventually, but for some reason I have trouble believing that.


End file.
